


The Game

by christinajoanne



Category: Legend of Korra, LoK, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MaKorra, NSFW, makorra smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed the back of her neck as his arms twisted to wrap around her stomach, “Welcome home, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Warning: Very explicit smut. Smut w/o plot. Nc-17/M

He kissed the back of her neck as his arms twisted to wrap around her stomach, “Welcome home, love.”

She purred in reply, gyrating her hips to press back into his pelvis, “Oh. So, you actually missed me. What took you so long?”

Her voice was playful; it was mixed with edge and annoyance. 

Mako sighed against her hair, “Our teen kids were out there, you couldn’t expect me to ravish you once you got home, right? Although to be honest,” his voice deepened into a husky rasp, “I really wanted to.”

His arm skimmed down the seams of her lingerie robe, teasingly pulling, but not unraveling, the ties. 

"Spirits - it’s been a long three months."

Korra growled, “You’ve experienced longer. Don’t whine.” 

Her hand scraped behind to palm the shape of her husband’s undeniable bulge. 

Mako gave a soft groan, “Yeah, but that was when we didn’t have kids. We were screwing every night of every hour.”

"And we don’t now?" Korra smirked, breaking free from her husband’s hold as she sauntered towards their bed, making sure his eyes were focused on her hips. 

"Well —" he said, attempting to clear his throat, his eyes roaming hungrily around her body. “At least not every hour."

Her robe was blue and sheer. Mako could feel himself drool as her breasts almost poured out of her red bra. 

"That’s right," she said, biting her lip, and drawing her eyes up in half-lidded crescents. She stared longingly at him with her seductive, dark eyes. “But, are you sure you missed me?"

"Spirits, Korra," he whimpered, grabbing at his painfully hard erection as she slightly opened her legs to him. 

She was sitting at the edge of their bed when she leaned her arms back, and pressed her chest out, batting her eyes almost innocently at him. 

"Isn’t this enough evidence?" he breathed, stepping slowly towards her, his eyes stuck on her open core. 

His gaze was rapturous, piercing her into a visceral world that told her he was losing control of himself. He swept a hand through her free locks, taking her in, observing her with breathless abandon. 

She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking and unbelievably his.

If she was going to play this game of cat and mouse. He’d play. 

Mako kissed a path up her neck to her ear, whispering her name wantonly and laboriously, “Korra, I want you so bad right now.” He growled her name again, as he placed his knee in-between her splayed legs, and arranged a supporting arm around her hip.

"How badly?" she asked in a hushed murmur, her voice thin and mocking; her fingers coming to intertwine with his locks, “Enlighten me." 

She moved towards the middle of the bed to give him room to hover over her. 

"Badly," he answered through shallow pants, feeling her toe trail up his naked leg. 

Whereas Korra was suited in full dress attire, her husband was only in a clad pair of boxers - something he hoped he could change as soon as possible…if Korra let him. 

She was splayed openly before him on the bed; her hair in a messy tangled disarray on the white sheets, and her legs out and up for his body to rest in-between.

Korra ran her fingers down his forearm until they reached his fingers in a soft entwine. 

Taking them both into his, he laced them together above her head, using his body to pin her down.

Her chest rose and fell in tune to the burning intensity inflamed in his eyes.

"Korra," he whispered with a rough, uneven murmur. 

He licked his lips, “To be frank—I can barely control myself right now.” Almost to support his point, Korra watched Mako give a shuddering raspy breath as he went to carefully touch her with his unbounded palm. . 

She was yearning now. Absolutely aching. 

"Then lose control," the waterbender whispered, her voice soft, mixed with equal impatience and need. She huffed her chest out as her eyes clouded over with something raw.

Mako skimmed a tender hand down her face and neck, gently stroking the soft skin that had been denied to him for three months.

Each touch was savored. 

Each brush extinguished, yet also ignited, a need and urgency. 

She reveled in his touch, her eyes fluttering close as Mako stroked a teasing path through the middle of her breasts, and against the indent muscles of her stomach. 

Her voice was hitching with each closer graze and sweep. 

Almost there…

Just a bit more…

She gave a throaty shuddering moan as his hand finally reached her. 

His fingers glossed over the outline of the fabric, spreading her apart, and tracing one slick finger from her sopping cunt to her sensitive nub.

Korra pushed against her husband’s strong bounding palms. 

"Yes…yes, right there," she purred in approval, her fingers coming up to wrap around his arms, as she arched her neck into the sheets and swayed her head from side to side. The piercing cries of his name urged him on and quickened his movements.

Mako kissed her temple tenderly, as he leaned his head lightly against her brow and closed his eyes to the sounds of her. 

Each flick caused the waterbender to keen a hissing whine.

Her loud grating gasps would soften into tiny shy little whimpers every time he dipped himself into her slippery, hot cunt. 

A thrilling spark traveled through his spine as his fingers started to rub her bundle of nerves frantically. Her palms were hot against his skin, clenching at his biceps.

She was close. 

Korra matched herself against his hand, riding and tilting her hips towards the slick rolls and tiny flickers of his thumb and forefinger. 

Her body was rising. She arched herself into his palm, as she started to lose control and shake beneath him. 

"M-mako," she stuttered, “I’m so..close."

A wild and earthy aroma started to arise in the room. Her folds were trembling with each practiced brush of his finger.

Another desperate gasp escaped her. 

She was so close…so —

And then suddenly, he stopped. His fingers were gone, and were now slithering its way toward her chest. 

"W-what?" she blinked, her eyes clouded over with delirium and bewilderment. She had been so close, her high had come so fast, and had disappeared even faster, “W-why did you stop?"

A smirk was drawing upon his lips, “What do you mean, Korr?” 

"You—little," Korra said angrily, her fist resting against his shoulder, “Mako—I’m serious, you better finish what you started."

She was about to punch him, until another set of pleasurable sensations traveled through her.

She closed her eyes in surrender as Mako firmly grasped her bra-clothed breasts, pushing aside the parts of the robes that covered her chest.

"Did you buy these for me?"

His palm flattened and then squeezed the plump skin in his warm grip, evoking a tiny whimper from his wife. They were full in his hand; heavy and really tender with each grope and caress.

"Do you like them?" She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when his thumb and forefinger started to pinch her nipple in a tantalizing slow firm rub. "I bought them during my first month away from you…whenever I got lonely, I’d wear it, and think of you and—- ah!" 

She gave a soft whimper as his lips encased her right nipple. He lapped a teasing tongue over the clothed tip. 

His tongue drew over its shape, feeling her chest rise towards his mouth whenever she felt the slick muscle tighten over it. 

Mako felt it grow with each suckle, “You will truly be the death of me, woman.” He hissed as an aching throb burned through his body at her implication.

Korra took his face in her gentle hands and bit the side of his jaw playfully.

"But really? You thought of me?" he breathed into her ear. When he pulled back, their noses were align, their faces directly over each other’s. Their eyes instantly dimmed and locked as she tilted her lips up to him, her nails scratching up his chiseled jaw and cheek.

That’s when it dimmed on him: he had yet to kiss her. 

His chest tightened, as he found himself being fully captivated in all her bewitching allurement.

"I thought about you all the time," she whispered with lust-ridden and shining eyes.

"All the time. Everyday…?" he repeated questioningly against the side of mouth.

Korra gasped out a guttural, airy moan as his hands glossed its way over and under her bra. 

"Tell me what you missed."

His voice was daring. Her words fueled his movements as he unfastened the red fabric off of her tits.

"I missed making love to you. I missed you kissing me. I missed your arms around me at night. I missed you whispering in my ear. I missed you in me."

Mako could find himself matching her countenance, his eyes mixed with similar sentiment, and his mouth open in desperate gaps for air. 

When he bent to take her touch; their breathing hoarse and thick between them as his palms cupped her chin, she pulled away with a smirk.

Revenge was sweet. 

Using her leg and arms, she slithered away from him; him in full pursuit, as they made their way toward the headboard.

She looked like a tigerdillo with the look she was giving him. There was a crazed lust and need in her eyes that told him to throw away all possible control out the door. It was a wild and primitive guise that challenged his discipline and swayed his better judgement. 

She was willing to make it worth his while if he cooperated. Korra slid her robe off her shoulders and threw it on the floor.

The waterbender backed away from him, her feet in accordance to her arms as she crawled away. Her eyes never left his. 

The moon’s light filtered a white glow through their bedroom. The illumination caught itself against the surfaces of her blue pupils, pulling him to her, in a spellbinding but also exhilarating trance. 

The firebender crawled to her on all fours, burning the sheets from embers flaring from his fist. He gritted his teeth. There was a sparking anger, hunger, and greed in those darkening amber eyes of his. He almost looked like he was on the prowl, and Korra was his prey.

There was something arousing in his primitive and animalistic crawl. It was desperate and wanting; completely honest and naked.

She was drawing him in with a pull of the finger as she gave him an arousing show. 

Her laced underwear did well to showcase her cunt. It was tight and well shaped in the silk garment.

Mako growled as he hovered over her and settled himself between her splayed legs. He caged her in-between his arms. 

"Mine," he hissed against the pulse of her neck as he bit down harshly, threatening to leave a purple bruise.

She gave a soft cry. “Yes,” she agreed, her voice husky, “Yours. All yours.” He could feel her fingers tighten and tug at his hair, encouraging him.

This vixen. “Of course, I fucking missed you,” he whispered with a frustrated and breathless grunt. “How could I not?”

His eyes were dark, and the lose grip on her thighs were tightening. Every second longer she played him, the more erratic his breath grew and the harder his arousal became. 

Yes. 

She needed him this way. In public, he was calm and level-headed; but in bed, if she played her cards right, he was possessive, wild, and taking. 

She hissed and grabbed the back of his head until he was leveled to her ear, ”Then prove it.” She pulled the cuff of his ear with her lips.

Korra was breathing sexy little breaths in his ear, as she lowered his boxers down, releasing his pulsing hard-on.

Taking him in hand, she pulled at it suggestively, ”I want you to…” her voice dropped to a daring command, “fuck me.”

Something of a harsh frenzied feral growl left his throat as he pinned her down on the bed. His arms caged and attacked her. 

Korra was trembling in his embrace as her body shuddered repeatedly underneath him, “So…good,” she whispered to him in a daze of encouragement, nipping at his jaw. 

He wanted to taste every piece of skin he could reach. 

Mako licked his lips as his eyes traveled to her face and then to her mouth. 

He wanted her crying out his name as he pounded her into submission. He wanted to feel her convulse around him, pleading for him to do her again, and again, until the sun came out. He wanted her to be sore for the next couple days; as he watched the result of his hardwork. 

He needed her like the sun needed the blue sky. 

Korra was essential.

"Kiss me," she demanded, cupping his cheek, pulling him towards her wet lips. Her nails scratched itself deeply down the length of his back. He could feel the sting of blood piercing through the taunt skin. 

He darkly chuckled, “Is this some sort of game to you?”

Their eyes locked as her lips glossed over his, touching, but not pressing. “It’s a game…of want…and wanting.”

Her sentence sent a thrill down his spine; it implied their soon to be descent into a frenzy, unrestrained delirium. 

"Are you gonna run away again?" 

Their chests were slicked wet against each other.

She blinked up at him, her eyes glowing a clear navy blue, “You have me caged.”

"Your damn right, I do," he whispered in growl, before smashing their lips together, finally tasting her.

He groaned as their tongues instantly clashed against one another with brutal force. She tasted like everything he remembered and more. 

With rough hands gripping the other’s face, they fought to win the upper hand. Together, they developed a feverish rhythm of push and pull; bite and lick, tug and scratch.

They were vaguely aware of the countless ice shards and burn marks that were peppering their bedroom walls. 

After seconds of no breath, Mako pulled away in a hoarse choke. His chest and throat constricted desperately as he tried to catch air in his lungs. 

Almost immediately, Korra found herself against his harsh mouth. 

Their pace was frantic, desperate; always close - but never close enough. He swallowed her sigh as their mouths played an act of dominance and submission. The rolls of her tongue brutally clashed against his own. And as his mouth turned to groan, he’d find his bottom lip in between her supple ones, carefully biting and licking. 

He shuddered as he pulled away. 

Her lips were completely swollen from his kisses.

"Please," she begged, withering underneath him as soft moans entered his ears.

Korra slipped her underwear off her hips and threw it to the floor.

Lowering his head against her neck, he felt her helping hands place his cock at her cunt. 

"I’m so wet for you," she whispered in an airy breath, kissing wet kisses along his ear and jaw, “Do you feel it?"

He nodded as he peppered open mouthed kisses to the side of her throat.

The candle on their bedside table had risen high. Its flare was wild and extremely bright. The embers peppered Korra’ skin with a beautiful orange glow. 

The tip of his cock gently prodded her opening, catching her juices around the head and smearing his pre-cum against her moisture. 

His grip tightened and intertwined with the bed sheets, as his brow creased in concentration.

With one final breath, he closed his eyes and slid inside her; their cries instantly filling up the tiny room. 

A grumbling grunt escaped her as he bucked hard into her, pushing aggressively against the tight skin, until he forced himself through and reached the hilt. 

Mako was breathing erratically now, his face buried against her neck as he gave rabid chokes, attempting to calm himself. Her walls were literally convulsing and shaping itself around him in a terribly hot and wet hold. 

A hiss escaped his throat as she attempted to position him better inside, wrapping her legs around his back and crossing her ankles. 

The firebender instantly fisted and tightened his balls with his hands. It had been too long, and it was apparent by how incredibly tight and wet she was. If he didn’t act accordingly, he could easily end their coital fairly quickly. 

The room was beginning to accept their passions. The windows were completely fogged over, and slight burn marks had destroyed parts of the ceiling. The candle flame next to their bed was now a couple inches taller. 

—-

Mako rested his forehead against her as his voice trembled, “Look at me, Korra. Keep your eyes only on me.”

It was a demand that she didn’t mind following. 

With intensity burning through his eyes, he pulled out of her as her coaxed glistening juices slid down his cock.

Following into rhythm, the firebender quickly slammed his hips into her; her eyes instantly rolling to the back of her head.

Again, he took her fingers in his as they fell into a rhythm they had developed from the early days of their relationship. 

With each impale and plunge, the lovers watched with a knowing eye as the candle’s fire grew. 

Her pussy clamped tightly around him. Her walls were shivering almost shyly around him now, as she felt herself widen and constrict for him.

"Korra," he whispered against her lips. She could feel his breath gloss over her open mouth as they rocked together.

The avatar closed her eyes as she surrendered herself to his pistoning member. It was pulsing and throbbing inside her.

She felt as if she was on fire. Each tender caress, every harsh grab, all tiny whispers of love she was receiving from him, was causing her core to tighten.

She watched the cease in his brow pull closer together as his speed started to increase.

Taking her ankles, he positioned both of her legs over his shoulder.

Korra squeaked at the new position.

It was like she couldn’t breath. She could feel all his thrusts in an entirely different way.

She could feel his entire shape inside her — pressing into her, trying to get as deep as possible.

The candle was burning to a high rise, almost popping in sparks of ember.

Korra could feel the string in her stomach start to unravel. She felt like she flying – falling towards something. “Mako, please, don’t stop!”

Her nails scorched a fire burn against the length of his sides as her eyes clouded over.

Mako dropped his forehead over her’s to rest them together.

He aligned their eyes, as his draped his elbows down and encased them in a world all their own. Her legs fell to rest and wrap themselves on his hips. 

"Kiss me," she pleaded, her face in ecstasy. 

He did.

It felt so right to be this close to her.

He was driving into her now fervently, her fingers clawing away at his scalp, as he impaled himself deeper in her.

"Harder," she begged, “Please, faster— " Her voice broke in slurred words. “Please. Please. Please."

Her walls started to quiver around him as her mouth started to literally spew smoke her lips. “I’m gonna —”

Mako sought to feed her demands. His hips pounded fiercely into her. 

He kissed her hard, passing his own tiny flame into her mouth.

Her voice hitched as her body stilled, her body on display for him to watch. 

"Keep your eyes open, love," he murmured gently, in total opposition to his savage and frantic hips that were pounding her into the bed. “Look at me."

Her walls harshly squeezed him in sets of consecutive pulses and rolls as she came. She could hear a symphony playing for her as stars flashed before her eyes. All she could see was his face.

"Yes-! Yes!" she screamed helplessly, her body rising as Mako spread her legs farther apart. 

"Fuckin, crap," he whimpered through clenched teeth, rows of unrestrained and wanting moans escaping him in almost a consecutive song. Her tight pulses traveled through him in a strong wave.

Within seconds, he found himself following her.

The firebender bucked into her one more time, before grunting in a complete still and spilling himself deep inside. 

Their bodies laid together in breathless abandon, as her arms came to tenderly caress his locks.

“That was,” she said, chuckling, her voice raspy and thin.

“That was,” he whispered back, attempting to find the strength to extricate himself and not squish her with his weight, “amazing.”

She laughed again, “You burnt me, you asshole.” Korra gave an exaggerated moan.

Her voice was lulling him to sleep, “You shouldn’t be the one to talk.” Mako could feel his entire back ache.

This must have been what happiness felt like.

Mako could only smile to himself as he surrendered himself to sleep.

The firebender paused, “Korra do you…smell fire?”

Their eyes instantly turned to the candle. It was burning a portion of the ceiling.

Least to say, they spend the rest of their night attempting to explain to their children how they managed to catch their whole apartment on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Christina here! So I tried really hard on this! I spent like three days on it. It was difficult to try to write stylish while also not trying to be redundant with porn words. I tried so hard for it to be filled with tension. I wanted you to feel the intimate atmosphere. Oh, and I also added that Borgias quote if you caught it. “It’s a game of want and wanting.” So credits to them for that. And I just really wanted it to be good. I hope I didn’t go overboard or superfluous in my attempts to try to make it the best it could be! Honestly I wrote this, because I was reading my previous smuts; and I compared to my newer smuts. Idk, I sorta believed it wasn’t as up to par, as it used to be and I really lost confidence in myself. This was sort of my way to redeem myself; I guess and see if I could still do it. That, and of the course the building sexual tensions that the makorra scenes has been creating in the makorra fandom. I mean did you see that hand hold? Unf. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
